Remembering Doesn't Always Mean Pain
by Confessed Geek
Summary: Memories of his sister are not the only happy ones Jack had.


**_Inspired by art by Milady666, I think it's called memories._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians._**

* * *

Memories of his sister are not the only happy ones Jack had.

He had seen only glimpses of them last time, swimming in his subconscious with fleeting images and memory of smells and tastes...But Manny had wanted him to focus on why he was there – on what made him a guardian.

So he hadn't looked. Had not lost himself in the flurry despite his desperate desire to _know._

A part of him also warns that it might not be a good idea to look at all. Having memories is great. But with just the few he has regained comes a great pain in knowing he had forgotten his sister who had so loved – who had watched him fall through the ice and _freeze._

Who had died without him ever knowing.

Selfish as it is, a part of him doesn't want to know who else he has missed. Who else died out while he stayed young and whole without ever knowing (ever caring) that those he loved were dying.

So, when Pitch is defeated, he offers the teeth back to Tooth determinedly before his curiosity came creeping back as he knew it would. But she smiled softly at him, pushing the teeth back toward him. "They're yours Jack. Remembering doesn't always mean hurting."

' _But it doesn't always mean happiness either.'_ The unspoken words travel between them with the same understanding as if they had been said. Tooth still places a hand over the teeth; pushing the golden container to his chest.

No words are needed.

Still, he places the teeth away in a corner of North's workshop where he is sure to forget about them – and he does – for awhile. A whole three months while they tried to repair the damage Pitch had done.

But one day while exploring the countless rooms of North's shop, he comes across them right where he left them and his curiosity is piqued. _'One more look can't hurt.'_ He figures after a long moment of his blue irises resting on the golden container. Nimble and silent, he steps forward to grasp it; in that moment, forgetting why he was even scared of it in the first place.

However, he still hesitates for a second before touching the patterned paneling.

It is only a second.

 ** _M_**

 _He is crouched on a tree-branch, gazing down at the image of a girl below with her long curly blonde hair tucked in a bonnet reading another book. Stifling his laughter, he swings down and pulls it form her head – unable to keep in his laughter at her irritated shout of: "JACK!" Swinging back up into the branches he gazes down into blazing green eyes as she places her hands on her hips and scowled. "Give it back." She demands shortly._

 _He raises an eyebrow, "What, this?" He twirls the bonnet around on his fingers, whistling merrily as he did. He loves the way her fists tighten; the way her eyes flash with anger and the faintest flicker of amusement. Wanting to turn that flicker into a spark, he stops spinning it and leans forward making an exaggerated face of disgust at the bonnet. "I think I did you a favour by taking it away."_

" _No, you really didn't." She dismisses, though her glare is slightly softer than it was before._

 _He smirks: "Oh yes I did, and you know it."_

 _She scoffs, picking up her skirts as she makes her way over to the tree trunk, grasping the first handhold. "The day I think you're right about something, is the day Hell will freeze over."_

" _Well, the devil better get himself a cloak then, before the frost settles in." Jack smiles as she hauls herself onto the branch with significantly less grace than he had, just out of arms reach. Blowing her hair from her face, she glares at him and stretches out her arm to wiggle her fingers in a beckoning manner._

 _Jack's grin stretches, purposely keeping the bonnet from her. "Jackson Overland..." She draws out his name, annoyance in every syllable and perhaps some reluctant fondness mixed in._

" _You look better without it." He tells her, and though his smile is still there, the teasing has gone._

 _She rolls her green eyes, straining her arm as she stretches it out further... "Sure Overland."_

" _You do." Jack insists, an odd, desperate need to prove his sincerity filling the teenager. "I don't get why you'd want to hide your hair."_

 _Green eyes look up at him, eyebrows furrowed: "What would you know about fashion?"_

" _I know it's supposed to look good." Jack states, a slight smile curling his lips as he holds the bonnet teasingly above him. "And this doesn't."_

" _Damn it Jack!" She snaps though she doesn't manage to hide the upward twitch of the right-hand corner of her mouth even as she leans further forward, fingers just brushing the ribbon..._

 _Jack's eyebrows furrow, worry clouding his features as he moves just slightly closer to her: "Anna, watch..."_

 _The girl wobbles, her hand grasping for the first thing she can grip – which happens to be the edges of Jack's cloak. She pitches forward, pulling Jack with her who automatically wraps his arms around the girl in an attempt to steady them. The result leaves Anna practically lying against Jack's chest, her breath heavy as her fingers twist further into the material of his cloak._

 _Jack gazes down at the girl, his grip instinctively tightening around her small, soft frame. "You ok?" Jack asks quietly after moment._

" _Yeah." She whispers, her cheek still pressed to his chest – right where his heartbeat is. "You?"_

 _Jack can't reel in his grin. "Surprising comfortable – even with your big head."_

 _She scoffs, pinching him hard on the arm. He lets out a hiss of pain, but his smile never dims even as she grabs the bonnet from his loose hold and pulls herself from his arms before making her way down the tree._

 _Anna sends one last glare over her shoulder, although the effect is ruined by the slight smile hiding in the corner of her mouth._

 _Jack watches, his smile softening as she turns and leaves. She had not put the bonnet back on._

 ** _M_**

 _It is the summer festival, and Pippa looks lovely in the firelight as she laughs and twirls with other girls from the village. From the side, nursing a mug of ale – Jack smiles at his sister, letting out a laugh when she struggles with some boy to do a particularly difficult jig._

 _Taking a sip from his mug (a treat from his father with the declaration that he was to be a man soon) Jack's eyes wander over the festival, taking in the streamers, the more colourful clothing and the general cheery atmosphere of the village this evening. Eventually his eyes make it back to the dancers where he sees his sister dancing with a young woman who has flowers woven into her blonde hair, green eyes bright with laughter and joy. Jack's mouth feels suddenly dry at the vision, so he chugs down a large portion of ale. However, it only adds the heat to his stomach as he watches her spin giddily, arms flung out wide and feet bare..._

 _He is not sure how long he watches her, but at one point, emerald eyes meet his and she bounds over in unusual, but welcome eagerness. She tugs at his sleeve, "Dance with me Jack."_

 _Her voice sounds breathless and hopeful – eyes glancing under their lashes to peer up at him. Jack swallows thickly – this wasn't fair, she was using his own tricks against him...She tugs on his sleeve again, stepping closer to whisper: "Please Jack."_

 _Cheeks flaming with heat that has nothing to do with the bonfire, Jack sets down his mug and follows her. He twirls her merrily around and around before pulling her flush against his chest so he can hear,_ feel _her laughter as spews from her lips. Her green eyes are bright, her cheeks flushed and she looks up at him with something that makes his own heart pound by the mere sight of it._

 _She is beautiful._

 _The night he dreams of enchanting green eyes that never leave his for a moment._

 ** _M_**

 _Early Christmas morning, Jack meets Anna under the tree by the lake. "Jack why'd you want to meet out here?" There is only curiosity in her voice even as she shivers slightly from the cold, green eyes taking in his unusually nervous smile._

" _It's Christmas, and what's Christmas without presents?" Jack inquires teasingly, although there is an earnest look in his amber eyes as he steps nearer to Anna._

 _Guilt appears in the girl's eyes. "But I didn't get you anything..."_

" _I know." Jack states with a shrug, a small smile curling his lips as he gently grasps one of her hands with his own, the other cupping over it to place something smooth in her palm. He releases her palm slowly, and when he does, Anna lets out a gasp. There was a beautifully carved snowflake of white birch resting in her palm, a small piece of tied off twine revealing that it was made as an ornament. Seeing her wide eyes, Jack rubs the back of his neck nervously, blurting out: "I know you really like Christmas – so I just thought you would like something else to put on your tree..."_

 _He trails off, his own eyes widening at seeing a pale hand now gripping tightly onto his shirt and very, very close green eyes welling with tears. "Anna...?"_

" _Shut up for once you damned trickster." She murmurs fiercely, her mouth pressing to his. Jack's eyes widen comically for a second; but it is only a second – for the chaste kiss chases away cold and fear better than any fire. So, when she pulls away, breathless and stunning in the rising winter sun to breathe: "Merry Christmas Jack." Jack kisses her this time, clinging to her without any intention of letting go._

 ** _M_**

 _He stands in front of her with the skates over his shoulders and his sister holding on tightly to his hand. "Be careful Pippa and Jack." Anna tells them with a furrowed brow. "The ice usually starts thawing around this time."_

" _Careful? Me?" Jack grins, though it quickly fades at seeing her worrying her bottom lip. "Hey," He whispers, catching her attention so completely it nearly drives him off-focus. "We'll be back soon, ok? You don't need to worry."_

 _She snorts. "Yes I do, because you hardly worry at all."_

" _I worry when you're sad." He tells her softly, making gawk at him even as he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then her mouth. "Please, smile."_

 _She does, but its faint. "Come back."_

" _Always."_

 _His sister makes a face then, pulling him away and telling him that he can make weird faces at Anna when they're alone later. He glances back at Anna, shrugging apologetically which makes her let out a soft, short laugh._

 _He doesn't stop looking either – not until they are out of sight – not knowing that he would keep a promise that he never knew he made, and she thought he had broken when he fell through the ice and left her alone..._

 ** _M_**

Jack gasps, dropping the tooth container to the floor as he falls to his knees, half frozen tears trailing down his face. "Anna..." He breathes out, his hands going to his chest in hopes of somehow soothing the crushing pain he felt there. He exhales sharply, bowing his head low so that it nearly touches the ground. "I'm sorry."

 ** _M_**

When he is found by North some hours later, the large man is taken aback to see the young man curled into a ball in the middle of a frost covered room with a familiar container a few feet away. North steps closer, and realizing that the boy is asleep, carefully gathers him in his arms in order to place him on the bed.

As he lays him out, Jack's clutched fists loosen and from each one two little objects fall onto the bedspread. Brow furrowing, North carefully takes each one in a single large hand.

His eyes widen, then squeeze shut. "Oh – young one." He sighs, unable to formulate anymore words as he places two ice figures on the bedside table. One is of a young girl with straight hair, laughing merrily while another is of a young woman, her smile small but lovely like the flowers woven in her hair.

 _ **M**_

Remembering doesn't always mean hurting.

But it does often mean missing.

* * *

 _ **Feedback is extremely appreciated**_


End file.
